Flip Tricks
Flip tricks are tricks in which you make the board spin, flip, or any other rotating motion. List of flip tricks Basic flip tricks * Kickflip * Heelflip Intermediate Flip Tricks *360 Pop-Shuvit *Varial Kickflip *Hardflip *360 Kickflip (Tre Flip, 360 flip, 3 flip) *Varial Heelflip *Inward Heelflip *Double Kickflip *Double Heelflip *tre flips *lazer flips Late Flip Tricks * Late Flip * Late Frontside Pop-shuvit * Pop-shuvit Late Flip * Late Heelflip * Late Shove it * Varial Half-Flip Late Flip Body varial Variations * 180 Ollie * 180 Kickflip * 180 Heelflip * Big Spin (360 pop shove it and a 180 body varial) *Fucking Izzy Spin (Fakie 360 pop shove it and a 360 body Varial in opposite direction) * Bigger Spin (540 pop shove it and a 180 body varial) * Gazelle Spin (540 pop shove it with a 360 body varial) * Big Flip (360 flip with a 180 body varial) * Techno Flip (Varial Kickflip with a 180 body varial in opposite direction) * Mother Flip (360 Flip with a 360 body varial in opposite direction) * Disco Flip (Kickflip with a 180 body varial in opposite direction of sex change) * Royal Flip (Kickflip with a 180 body varial in the same direction) * Big Heel (360 Heelflip with a 180 body varial in opposite direction) * Heaven Flip (Varial Kickflip with a 360 body Varial in opposite direction) * Follow Flip (360 Flip with a 180 body Varial in opposite direction) * Hell Flip (Varial Heelflip with a 360 body Varial in opposite direction) * Father Flip (360 Heelflip with a 360 body Varial in opposite direction) * Bigger Flip (540 kickflip with a 180 body varial) * Gazelle Flip (540 kickflip with a 360 body varial) *Bigspin inward heelflip (360 inward heelflip with a 180 body varial) *Bigger inward heelflip (540 inward heelflip with a 180 body varial) *Shark Flip (Dolphin heel sex change) Technical Flip Tricks * Berner Flip (Step Off Underflip, 180 Body Varial) * Hospital flip (Half Kickflip to a Casper spin-around) * Semi Flip (1/4 kickflip to late varial kickflip to 1/4 heelflip) * Sigma Flip (varial Kickflip to casper shove it) * Feather Flip (half impossible and bring the board back) * Haslam Flip (Haslam flip) (Varial Kickflip to late backfoot kickflip) * Pressure Flip (A inward heelflip rotation only with the back foot, it uses a scoop technique) * 360 Pressure Flip (A 360 inward heelflip rotation only with the back foot, it uses a scoop technique) * Nightmare Flip (Varial double kickflip) * Dolphin Flip (Forward Flip) (Varial Kickflip flipped vertically) * 540 Pressure Flip (A 540 inward heelflip rotation only with the back foot , it uses a scoop technique) * Ghetto Bird (Hardflip to backside 180) Insane Flip Tricks * Bullflip (Nollie 720 Gazelle Nerd Flip) * Nerd Flip (Nollie Under Hardflip) * Kiwi Flip (Nollie Under 360 Flip) * 720 Bomb Flip (720 Kickflip with a triple/double flip) * Chaos Flip (360 Flip to late backfoot 360 heelflip underflip) * 720 Gazelle Flip / Lion Flip (720 Kickflip with a 360 body varial) * Dragon Flip (360 Dolphin Flip) * Diamond Flip / Miley Cyrus Flip (Hardflip Ghetto Bird 360 / Hardflip to backside 360) * Nutella Flip (360 flip late Laser flip) Category:Ollie